


Trying Something New

by ChettaDrabbles (KOranges)



Category: Black Widow (Comics), Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Humor, Pre-Avengers (2012), Pre-Iron Man 1, What Happened in Budapest, black widow back story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-10 00:05:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11679891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KOranges/pseuds/ChettaDrabbles
Summary: There was going to be little use in keeping their knew Russian defector in SHIELD's protection if she didn't learn how to be a part of the team. And Clint was running out of new ways of trying to teach her that. Not that he was opposed to getting hit on by beautiful women, it was a step up from that time she tried to kill him, but it didn't exactly help their team dynamic.





	Trying Something New

**Author's Note:**

> Each of these drabbles are inspired by a prompt I received during an eight month long writing challenge. I'll only be sharing my favorites but every Tuesday & Thursday and I'll post a new one. 
> 
> Prompt: "If you want something you've never had, the you've got to do something you've never done."

“I’m asking you to be honest.” The bow hit the floor with a loud slam and Natasha skidded about five feet backward. “Just for once in your damn life.” 

The red head crossed her arms across her chest. “I am.” 

“That’s bullshit.” Clint shook his head. 

“That’s not fair.” Natasha huffed. 

"Life's not fair." Clint scoffed. He hated using one of his father’s sayings but there it was. 

“Fury said-” 

"Fury said you should try that." Clint's eyes went a little wide and incredulous. 

“Well. No.” Natasha wrung her hands and looked around the training room for an escape. 

“You think I can’t see the angled you’re trying to play? I can. I despise angles.” The blonde man huffed angrily and stormed to where to gear was stashed on the wall. “When you’re ready to get serious, let me know. Don’t waste my time.” 

He stomped out of the room and down the hall to Coulson’s office. New girl was going to be an issue, he could already tell. It didn’t help that she was crazy six different ways from Sunday but she was also good which was probably said a few things about their line of work. 

“She’s nuts.” Clint told Coulson, snagging a cup and coffee pot from the counter. 

“She’s not the only one.” Coulson snorted. 

“She tried to tell me Fury wanted her to come one to me.” Clint shook his head and took a gulp. 

“Did she?” Coulson raised an eyebrow after a second pause. “Did he?” 

Clint snorted. “Her, yes definitely. Him? You know I’d really like to think my boss wouldn’t and yet. I really don’t know. Probably.” 

“Probably.” Coulson agreed. 

They were both silent for a while. Clint curled up on the chair in the corner and stretched his arms, which were sore from a morning of archery practice. Coulson tapped away at his computer hurriedly. Clint didn’t think he could type that fast if he wanted to and tried to guess exactly what he was typing up. Money was on another round of Captain America fanfiction. It went on for too long for it to be an email or mission report. After ten minutes of nonstop typing Clint couldn’t hold it in any longer. 

“Are you just hitting keys to sound impressive?” He questioned. Coulson sighed. 

“No.” He paused. “Don’t you have somewhere to be?” He asked Clint. Clint shrugged. 

“I’m avoiding the Russian operative we’re harboring.” Clint defended. 

“The one you brought on to my base, I might add.” Coulson gave Clint a long suffering look. 

“She’s good.” Clint shrugged. “She’s nuts, but she’s good.” 

“If she can’t be trusted or used as an Agent she’ll have to be turned over to the authorities.” Coulson said quietly. “That was Fury’s order. She’s not just staying at the S.H.I.E.L.D. hotel.” 

Clint scowled. “It’s been two weeks since I pulled her from a hole in the ground.” 

“That she was hiding in to kill you.” Coulson reminded him. 

“That I pulled her out of to kill her.” Clint returned. “We’re even.” 

Coulson just shook his head and shooed him away. Clint took the coffee with him and headed back towards the barracks. He needed approximately four more caffeinated drinks and then he’d be a little more forgiving about the world. But he also needed to stop thinking about the redheaded little shit who’d pinned him to the sparring room floor earlier. That was going to take more than an obscene amount of coffee to displace from his brain. 

Which wasn’t helped by a certain redhead being plopped on his bed when he made his way back into his room. She was flipping through what looked like his journal. The journal he kept pretty damn well hidden. He surpressed a sigh and despite it feeling ridiculous knocked on his own open bedroom door. 

“Listen, red.” He started. 

“Nope, you listen.” She popped up and faced him with bravado that was clearly 80% bluster. He decided not to call her on it but then she proceeded not to say anything and just stand there gaping for a second. He raised an eyebrow. 

“I’m listening.” He teased. She flicked his arm. 

“I don’t do this.” She told him. “Never have. It’s not my thing and it’s not how I was trained. I’ve spent my life being trained to be a certain way and I can’t promise I’ll ever be able to turn it all the way off. I don’t honestly know what’s underneath.” 

“Well, from what I’m seeing she’s kinda violent.’ Clint rubbed his arm. She slugged him again. 

“I don’t want to be their little Chernaya anymore.” Natasha shook her head. 

The room wasn’t that big. Just big enough to fit the desk, bed and closet each agent was issued. He hadn’t really had much more since he’d moved from poor houses to the transient lives all carnies lived. That he had four walls and a roof over his head was a small miracle. It felt weird most days. He could see that same displacement in her and saw that se wasn’t a threat so much as threatened. 

“You’re not. You’re S.H.I.E.L.D. now.” Clint assured her. She sighed. 

“If I’m a team player.” She said, jaw clenching slightly. 

“You don’t think you are?” He asked. 

“Well my last attempt-” 

“Was to border on sexual harassment and makes me seriously worry about the types of teams you’ve been on before.” Clint shook his head. Natasha’s chin jutted out defensively. 

“You said you understood.” She accused him. Clint grinned. 

“Trust me, I do.” Clint had only given her the rough picture of his life. It’d only been 2 weeks. 

“I don’t trust many people.” She said with a flick of her hair. 

“Well, do you want to stay here?” Clint asked her. Natasha paused and thought before nodding. 

“I do.” She said quietly. 

“I’m going to give you a piece of quick advice. Well, two pieces.” Clint poured her a glass of Coulson’s luke warm coffee. “First, get used to mediocre coffee. It’s unavoidable around these parts. And second. This place is different. So be different.” 

“But how?” Natasha shook her head. 

“As a general rule of thumb, if you learned it form the KGB I would be worried.” Clint shrugged. 

“I guess.” She seemed skeptical. 

“If you want something you’ve never had, then you’ve got to try something you’ve never done.” Clint nodded sagely but Natasha snorted and then devolved into full blown laughter. 

“You sound like a fortune cookie.” She teased him. 

“A smart fortune cookie.” He challenged petulantly. “And either way it’s definitely true.” 

“I’d never seduced my trainer before.” Natasha winked and he saw it as a joke and laughed. 

“You and I both know that isn’t true.” Clint said through his laughter. Natasha smacked him. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” she asked him. 

“That while I’m flattered and appreciate the effort-” he let out a whoosh of air as she punched him in the side. “- it didn’t feel like I was in unchartered territory.” 

Natasha sighed. “I’m never living it down, am I?” 

“Nope.” Clint grinned down at her an was too distracted by the evil glint in her eye to notice her reaching for the coffee pot to empty the remained on his head. He was left gaping while she took off down the hall. It took a minute for him to chase after her. 

She ended up dragging him back to the training room to have him teach her the trick he’d used to disarm her outside of Kiev. She taught him the trick she’d used to lay him on his ass after he’d done it. After several more hours of training he was even more sore than the last time he ended up in Coulson’s office. Coulson was still typing at his incessant pace and Clint had to hope it was at least something decently steamy and worth the effort. The last one he’d snooped on had literally just been a list of things he would say “If I Could Talk to Steve Rogers; Captain America”. It had been twelve pages long. Twelve pages. He’d come in under the guise of wanting to return the coffee pot but was also giving him the status update. When that was done he ended up regaling Coulson with memories of fanfiction past. 

“Remember the one you wrote at Christmastime? With the strategically placed bow?” Clint waggled his eyebrows and Coulson threw a pack of post it notes at him. 

“I hope this isn’t about work.” Fury said from the doorway. “And I don’t say that often.” 

Coulson sighed. “No, sir. Agent Barton-” 

“Is why I’m here. We have a mission. You’ll be taking the newly minted Agent Romanov.” 

“But she’s only-” Fury shut Coulson up with a hard look and turned to Clint. 

“Do you trust her?” Fury asked. Clint nodded without hardly thinking about it. The movement released the scent of coffee still drying in his hair and he grinned. 

“Don’t know why but I do, sir.” Clint grinned. 

“Good. Budapest waits.” Fury nodded to both of the men and walked out of the room with his long black coat flicking behind him dramatically.

**Author's Note:**

> As usual- PLEASE let me know what you thing. I'm open to critque, comments, suggestions, or requests :-)
> 
> Three other fics to read if you liked this one:
> 
> [Potato Salad](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10937565) -(Which is part 2 in a series, though it is also a stand alone piece)  
> [What Happens in the Elevator](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11064222)  
> [Tired](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11255097)


End file.
